standoff_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Level System
Level System The Level System in Standoff 2 is based on experience points. Experience points are earned by finishing games while having score points. Score points are earned by killing an enemy, assisting, upgrading your weapon race only, planting the bomb, getting the bomb to explode and defusing the bomb only. You will recieve a different amount of score points for each of those actions in different gamemodes. You will also get a different amount of experience points for your score points depending on the gamemode. Every level up there is a chance for either coins or a box, those level up rewards are not guaranteed. Defuse Kill: 2 Assist: 1 Planting the bomb: 2 Bomb explosion: 2 Defusing the bomb: 5 experience points per score point: 25 Team Death Match Kill: 1 Assist: - experience points per score point: 10 Arms Race Kill: - Assist: - Weapon Upgrade: 1 experience points per score point: 35 Santa Claus Event available anymore CT side kill: -10 T side kill: 10 Time as "Santa": 1 per second Every 500 damage dealt to "Santa": 20 experience points per score point: 1 Sniper Duel Normal kill: +2 Jumpshot kill: +3 experience points per score point: 10 Rampage Shotgun kill: +1 Baseball bat kill: +2 experience points per score point: 10 Capture The Flag Kill: +1 Flag capture: +5 experience points per score point: 15 Prestige If you hit level 50, which is the highest level, you will have the option to get a Veteran Medal. To get to level 50 you will need a total of 259800 experience points. There are currently 4 different Veteran Medals which you can obtain: Bronze Silver Gold Platinum Levels level 1, Recruit 1, 3000 exp to level up level 2, Recruit 2, 3100 exp to level up level 3, Recruit 3, 3200 exp to level up level 4, Private 1, 3300 exp to level up level 5, Private 2, 3400 exp to level up level 6, Private 3 , 3500 exp to level up level 7, Corporal 1, 3600 exp to level up level 8, Corporal 2, 3700 exp to level up level 9, Corporal 3, 3800 exp to level up level 10, Sergeant 1, 3900 exp to level up level 11, Sergeant 2, 4000 exp to level up level 12, Sergeant 3, 4100 exp to level up level 13, Staff Sergeant 1, 4200 exp to level up level 14, Staff Sergeant 2, 4300 exp to level up level 15, Staff Sergeant 3, 4400 exp to level up level 16, 3rd Sergeant, 4500 exp to level up level 17, 2nd Sergeant, 4600 exp to level up level 18, 1st Sergeant, 4700 exp to level up level 19, Master Sergeant 1, 4800 exp to level up level 20, Master Sergeant 2, 4900 exp to level up level 21, Master Sergeant 3, 5000 exp to level up level 22, Major Sergeant 1, 5100 exp to level up level 23, Major Sergeant 2, 5200 exp to level up level 24, Major Sergeant 3, 5300 exp to level up level 25, 2nd Lieutenant 1, 5400 exp to level up level 26, 2nd Lieutenant 2, 5500 exp to level up level 27, 2nd Lieutenant 3, 5600 exp to level up level 28, 1st Lieutenant 1, 5700 exp to level up level 29, 1st Lieutenant 2, 5800 exp to level up level 30, 1st Lieutenant 3, 5900 exp to level up level 31, Captain 1, 6000 exp to level up level 32, Captain 2, 6100 exp to level up level 33, Captain 3, 6200 exp to level up level 34, Major, 6300 exp to level up level 35, Lieutenant, 6400 exp to level up level 36, Colonel 1, 6500 exp to level up level 37, Colonel 2, 6600 exp to level up level 38, Colonel 3, 6700 exp to level up level 39, 3rd Colonel, 6800 exp to level up level 40, 2nd Colonel, 6900 exp to level up level 41, 1st Colonel, 7000 exp to level up level 42, Brigadier General 1, 7100 exp to level up level 43, Brigadier General 2, 7200 exp to level up level 44, Master General 1, 7300 exp to level up level 45, Master General 2, 7400 exp to level up level 46, Lieutenant General 1, 7500 exp to level up level 47, Lieutenant General 2, 7600 exp to level up level 48, 1st General, 7700 exp to level up level 49, 2nd General, 7800 exp to level up level 50, Commandor, max level Category:Medals Category:Miscellaneous Category:Events